


Cherry

by piccolosama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccolosama/pseuds/piccolosama
Summary: Turles is a leader of a vampire biker gang, Raditz is a werewolf who fixes bikes, and Turles has a big ol crush.Also:The one where Turles needs chapstick, apparently





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! im a bit rusty on this stuff so. i hope this is ok. some turlerad monster au. go nuts
> 
> also i didnt really proof read this much because i got too embarrassed so

When Turles sets his mind to something, he does it. When he wants something, he gets it. Whether it be someone’s blood, someone’s loyalty, or someone’s heart, he gets it. Well…

 

Usually, at least.

 

Actually, he _always_ did, until recently. Turles gained the trust of a group of vampires that joined his biker gang, which he in turn also gave them his trust. They’ve been on the roads almost as long as motorcycles have been around. They were like a family, really—but it took some time to get there. But he did it.

 

Turles also flawless seduced his victims into letting him drink their blood—they were always so willing. It made things easy. Everything was easy. Everyone was easy. After living for so long, he was able to master his way with words. It was important for a vampire’s survival, really. Capture their heart, their mind, and they’ll give you a feast.

 

He’s exceptional with his wording, his phrases, and yet…

 

“Boss…you’re going back again? Isn’t this like, the tenth time?” one of the members of the biker gang spoke up while Turles put on his helmet and mounted his bike. He looked back at the other vampire, smirked, and turned on the engine. 

 

“Actually, the ninth. And ninth times the charm, right?”

 

The thought of running his hands through those long locks, to taste those lips—better than the finest royal blood, he’d bet—was all too much. This time, he could do it. His efforts won’t be in vain. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, frowning because how could his lips be chapped right now? Would _he_ mind? Suddenly Turles’ head was full of racing thoughts, but he pushed them aside and took off. Driving his motorcycle was always a good way to clear his head, anyways.

 

He just hoped he wouldn’t be too empty-headed when he got there.

 

—-

 

“Hey, Raditz! Are you here?” Turles called from outside of what seemed to be a very old motorcycle repair shop. It seemed that they were closed for the night, but a very… _hairy_ and tall man with long black hair came out nonetheless. The man—Raditz, was his name apparently—looked like he just rolled out of bed. He glared daggers into the vampire, turning his back towards him and rubbing his eyes.

 

“Why are you sleepy? Don’t werewolves stay up at night?” Turles said, trying to keep it cool—he just got so excited when he would visit Raditz. It was nice. But it was also _annoying_ because he got nervous and clammy and told bad jokes. He was a mess. _Him_ , a mess. It would be laughable but after these many attempts it wasn’t unusual.

 

“Yeah. Well, I was taking a nap. I don’t get a lot of business at fucking _two A.M._ ” he scowled, massaging his forehead. Turles frowned, licking his bottom lip again and was once again hyper aware of how _chapped_ it was. He didn’t even have some chapstick with him right now.

 

“Do you have any chapstick?” Turles blurted out, then instantly regretted it because _what_ kind of question was _that_?

 

“What? Did you come all the way out here for some chapstick?” Raditz furrowed his brows, but then let out a loud laugh. Turles was taken aback, and his face flushed a light shade of pink out of embarrassment.

 

“No! No, I came because, uh. My motorcycle broke again. Something with the engine.”

 

“Again? Nothing has been wrong most of the times you’ve come here, are you _sure_ your bike is actually broken? How did you even get here then if it’s broke all the time?” Raditz narrowed his eyes, and Turles started to sweat. It was suddenly much hotter outside than he remembered. Do vampires even get this hot?

 

“Uh—Well—“ Oh god, the werewolf had figured him out before he could even pull his own moves, this wasn’t going good _at all_ —

 

“Do you have a secret agenda? I know vampires and werewolves have beef so if you’re here trying to find the perfect chance to attack, do it now. I’m ready to fight.”

 

Wait. _What?_

 

Now it was Turles’ chance to laugh. And he could not stop because this was _so_ ridiculous. Was he that dense? All this time, was Turles not getting rejected, Raditz was just….like this?

 

“Hey! Don’t laugh! I’m much stronger than you.”

 

“N-No! I— _pbbfttt_ —I…It’s not that! I promise. The reason I come here so often is because I like you.” Turles’ smile faded because that came out way too easy and way too soon for his liking. It wasn’t—it wasn’t supposed to happen like _this_. So simple and _blunt_.

 

Raditz was just silent, eyes wide and disbelieving. Turles' heart long stopped beating but it felt like it was drumming against his chest all the same, the seconds felt like minutes, time was so slow and it really _was_ hot wasn’t it? It couldn’t just be him. He was sweating so much, if he wasn’t in such a weird position right now he would just shed his jacket. But instead he stayed frozen under the werewolf’s sharp gaze.

 

“You like me? As in…like…”

 

“More than the guy who fixes my not-broken bike, yeah.” No use in being subtle now, he supposed.

 

There was another uncomfortable silence, and Turles turned to grab his helmet. “I should probably go, then—“

 

“You’re leaving on a broken bike? That’s sort of dangerous.” The was something different about Raditz’s tone of voice now, something…softer? Calmer? Turles almost retorted that his bike wasn’t actually broken, but something in Raditz’s eyes gave the vampire the feeling that he probably already knew. And Turles wasn’t going to mess this up.

 

“Well then, what do you suggest I do?” He said, slowly, walking towards Raditz, his heart pounding. God, what was he, a school girl? Raditz was much taller than him, and he felt so small staring up at him. He crossed his arms, trying to seem nonchalant about it, wearing a smug grin and, oh yeah. He totally had this.

 

“You needed chapstick right? There’s a convenience store a little ways from here. I can take you.”

 

Oh right. Turles and his big mouth.

 

“You mean on the back of your bike?” the vampire said, freezing in place. He was hoping that Raditz would ride on the back of his motorcycle one day but…this was okay, too.

 

“Yeah. Do you see any cars around?” He snorted, turning his face away to hide his own blush.

 

“Well, I guess not. Lead the way, then!” Turles chimed, and Raditz turned around to open the garage door. When Turles snuck a quick glance into the garage, he did see a car but—he was going to keep him big mouth shut this time.

 

Raditz brought his motorcycle out before mounting it and jerking his head back. Turles smirked, knowing that Raditz was telling him to hop on the back but…he wanted to hear him say it. He’s been waiting for this—well, maybe not specifically _this_ —for such a long time. So he stood there, hands on his hips trying to hide his shit-eating grin.

 

“What’s up? Is your neck okay?” he asked, trying his best to sound innocent but was not convincing _at all_.

 

Raditz frowned and narrowed his eyes, obviously not buying it one bit. “You coming or not? I can just leave you here.” To prove his point, he started the engine and that caused Turles to jump and rush over. He mounted the bike behind the werewolf, his arms snaking around his middle. Raditz tensed for a moment before relaxing under his touch, and Turles decided to experiment and brush his fingers a little bit underneath his shirt. Raditz’s muscles tensed again under the touch, but relaxed again as well.

 

“Y-you find a good place for your hands yet? We should go now,” Raditz said, his voice strained and quiet.

 

“Yeah! This is perfect, thanks.” Turles tightened his arms around Raditz’s stomach, grinning wide. This was more than perfect, really. _Amazing_ , actually. Raditz huffed and revved his engine again before taking off.

 

—-

 

The ride there was nice. Raditz’s stomach was warm again Turles’ cold and clammy hands—which he swore he had been more warm earlier on. It was probably just in his head. Turles felt a sting of disappointment when they had reached their destination, letting go of the werewolf(not to sound dramatic, of course) was so hard. When they both unmounted the bike, Turles looked over to see Raditz’s face a deep shade of red.

 

_Nice_.

 

They headed inside, and honestly, Turles completely forgot why they came here in the first place. It seemed that Raditz picked up on that, too, and cleared his throat after a moment.

  
“Chapstick, remember?”

 

“Huh? Oh! Right. Of course.” Turles exhaled and looked at the stand where they had the chapstick, eyeing it carefully. “What flavor do you like, Raditz?”

 

Raditz blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why does it matter what I like? It’s your chapstick.” He paused, then said: “Cherry is nice.”

 

“Cherry it is,” he hummed, taking one off the shelf and putting it on the counter to buy. He dug through his pockets and threw the money where the chapstick was and then snapped the chapstick before walking pointedly out the store. He opened it up, staring at it like it would move with his brain.

 

“Hey, you ok—“

 

“Be quiet for a sec. I gotta put this on.”

 

Radtiz was confused as why he needed silence to put on some chapstick, but he gave it to him anyways. Turles started to apply the chapstick and yes, this would help a lot with his crappy chapped lips because of the cold, and now…

 

Turles turned his head towards a puzzled Raditz, staring at him with a determined gaze, heat in his eyes before grabbing his jacket and pulling him down into a hard kiss.

 

So he wasn’t exactly planning it to happen like that, but this was still good. The whole night hadn’t gone how he had planned, but it was all somehow _better_.

 

Raditz almost instantly melted into it, a hesitant hand resting on Turles’ hip. The kiss was almost suffocating, but the vampire wanted to be suffocated. If this was the way he was ending his hundreds and hundreds years of living, he would be _perfectly_ okay with that. And then suddenly Radtiz’s tongue was his mouth and Turles brought a hand up to weave in his hair.

 

It took a moment to register that they were still outside of the convenience store’s parking lot, not in the privacy of anyone’s home, but when it did Turles pulled away with a red face and smug grin.

 

“You said you liked Cherry, right?”

 

“Uh.” Raditz could barely talk, his own face completely red at this point. “Lets. Uh, go back. Yeah? Okay.”

 

Turles smiled as he watched the werewolf hop on his bike and thought, to hell with it all, and hopped on the back of it.

 

The night was ending, but whatever this was, was just starting. Turles smiled against his neck as the took off towards home, and towards sleep.


End file.
